Never Have I Ever
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: College AU one-shot. Guren and Shinya let Yuu throw a college party with Mika and the rest of his friends. And so, after getting everyone completely wasted, Shinoa decides to play a game - Never Have I Ever. But, this time, there's a rather... interesting twist on the game, and some of them reveal things which, in some cases, were better left secrets. Rated M for drugs/yaoi


_**(A/Ns: I have been writing this all week, and it turned out much longer than I had anticipated, but oh well. I've been wanting to write a Seraph of the End fanfic for ages, because it's one of my fav animes. So, this is completely AU, and they're all about 16/17 I guess. So, they all get wasted asf, hence some of them seem a bit OOC, but I think they're pretty in character all together. I mainly ship Mika x Yuu in this, obvs, but I also go into a lot of detail with Lacus and Rene as well. Oh, that accent is so annoying. I love those two, and I don't think they get enough screen time so you know, Guren and Shinya are Yuu's adoptive parents, and Krul is Mika's single mother. I love writing Never Have I Ever fanfics, so I just had to.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think! It's a one-shot so please don't ask for updates, but i'd love to know what you thought :D**_

 _ **Content warnings: detailed recreational drug use, lots of alcohol use, swearing, some very sexual scenes (no lemons though)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Seraph Of The End or any of the characters)**_

 **~ Never Have I Ever ~**

"Alright, here's the rules," Guren declared, standing in front of Yuu – his adoptive son – and Mika – his son's 'friend', "No trashing the house, no getting completely wasted, if someone throws up then you're cleaning it up, no screwing in me and your father's bed, no getting cum stains on the floor or sofas, make sure everyone is passed out by 2am, and if you're going to do drugs, erase all evidence of it."

Shinya sighed, placing an arm irritatingly on Guren's shoulder and turning to face the two teens, "I think what your father is _meant_ to be saying is not to do drugs at all."

"Aw, come on," Guren shook his head, brushing his husband's hand away from his shoulder, "They're modern college students. I don't expect them to be doing heroin or ecstasy, but someone's going to end up bringing weed."

"What about the sex rule?" Shinya asked, before his lips twitched into a sly grin at his next comment, "There's only one bed, and that's going to be used for the two of them."

Mika and Yuu both blushed madly, standing awkwardly and turning their heads towards the wall.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Yuu lashed out after a short pause, still trying to force his blush away, "I've already told you like a thousand times, we're _just friends_!"

"Heh, that's what me and your father said," Shinya chuckled lightly, his eyes gazing into Guren's.

"Let's face it Yuu, you're just in denial," Guren teased, taking Shinya by the hand and dragging him out of the room, "Well, whatever. You can just keep telling yourself that; we'll be back at about 3am. See ya."

"Whatever," Yuu grunted as they left, facing Mika once they were alone, "Sorry about that. Don't take it personally."

Mika being Mika, the blonde simply gave the same, friendly smile he usually did as a response. "It's fine, Yuu. Don't worry about it."

"Sure. Did Krul buy you all the alcohol? Guren was being an old fart and refused."

"Yeh," Mika answered as he pulled out a bag of liquor and begun spreading the bottles across the table, "She'll buy me whatever I ask for."

"Lucky…" Yuu muttered. He stood up, wandering over to the cupboard and pulling out a stack of red cups before holding them up proudly; helping Mika to set up, "Look at what else I got."

Mika shook his head, laughing under his breath, "Hah, Yuu… you're so cliché."

"Hmph."

The two fell into silence for a short while, before there was an impolite and somehow obnoxious knock on the door (if knocks could have an ego).

"Lemme guess who that is…" Mika exhaled under his breath, proceeding to the door and opening it to reveal Crowley, Ferid, Lacus and René, "Oh look, I was right."

"Oh, no need to look so disappointed, my dear Mika~" Ferid hummed, arrogantly barging into the apartment, "We're here to put the 'fun' in 'party'."

"Ferid, there's no 'fun' in the word 'party'," Crowley deadpanned, "None of the letters even match up."

Ferid fake-pouted, "Aw, Crowley. Must you kill the vibe so early?"

Crowley simply sighed, chuckling lightly to himself and walking over to the drinks.

Out of the blue, Lacus announced triumphantly, "I got the weed!"

"Aye!" Yuu cheered, "Well done."

"Turns out Guren was right then," Mika commented, "We should've known it would be Lacus who arrived with weed. René, I thought you might stop him."

René shrugged, "Eh. Doesn't matter to me. Although, I don't see what part of you thought it was a good idea to announce that with the door wide open."

"It's fiiinne," Lacus waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure no one heard."

"Hah, you hope so," Yuu chuckled, walking over to them and closing the door behind them, "That old lady down the hall is so tragic. She complains about everything."

Crowley opened a beer for himself, whilst Ferid leant on the table as he poured himself a glass of wine. Mika and Yuu both opted for a bottle of WKD, each downing the blue liquid at the same time as their eyes met briefly. Lacus and René, on the other hand, both headed straight to the spirits, filling two red cups with a very unbalanced mix of coke and vodka.

"Who else is coming?" Lacus asked casually, shoving his cup into René's hold and receiving a weak glare from the other. Smiling 'innocently' at him, Lacus began filling the filter paper with weed, rolling the joint.

"Shinoa, Mistu, Yoichi and Kimizuki should arrive any second now," Yuu replied, hearing a knock on the door shortly after, "Hah, speak of the devil, here they are."

Sure enough, when Yuu opened the door, the 4 of them were all standing there, holding up bottles of whatever alcohol they could scrape from their parents.

"Well well, it looks like everyone arrived before us," Shinoa giggled, entering the apartment without invitation and making her way to the drinks.

"Someone's eager, gosh," Mitsuba sighed, following the purple haired girl, "Shinoa, slow down."

"Mitsu, relax," Shinoa grinned, pouring two glasses of wine and handing one of them to the blonde, "Anyway, I have a game idea. But… we have to get everyone completely wasted first."

"Erm… that sounds like trouble," Yoichi said timidly, closing the door behind himself and Kimizuki, "I'd rather not get too drunk… I'm supposed to be going out tomorrow morning with my sister…"

"Don't be a wuss," Kimizuki muttered, wandering over to the drinks and fetching two beers, handing one to Yoichi before opening his own.

"Hey Yuu," Lacus called, sticking the finished joint between his lips, "Am I good to light up in here?"

"Yeh sure, go ahead," Yuu chucked him a lighter, watching as tendrils of smoke bubbled out from the end of the joint, and the fresh smell of cannabis diffused around the room. "How long is it gonna last?"

"Eh," Lacus shrugged, taking another hit before passing the joint to René, breathing out a stream of smoke, "Probably a couple of hits each."

A minute later, René passed the joint onto Yuu. He took it gratefully, inhaling deeply and swaying slightly as he immediately felt the drug cloud his mind. "Ah, that is _strong._ Hey Mika, you gonna try it?"

"Okay," the blonde smiled back at him, plucking the joint from between Yuu's fingers and sticking it between his teeth. Mika breathed in, coughing a bit before grinning discretely at Yuu, passing the joint to the raven. Yuu took a second hit, and then passed the joint onto Ferid and Crowley, who gratefully took it.

After another 5 minutes or so, the joint had been successfully finished by all 10 of them; even Yoichi had been peer pressured into taking a hit, at which he'd erupted into a coughing fit before succumbing to the high and getting another drink.

"So~" Shinoa hummed, dancing around Yuu and Mika, the liquid in her drink swirling around the glass, "Now that we're all a little hyped up, how about we deal out some shots, hm?"

…

It was midnight, and everyone was far beyond wasted by this point. Countless empty bottles littered the floor, along with scrunched up beer cans piled up on the kitchen counter.

Shinoa – and a very red-faced Shinoa, at that - had managed to force Mitsuba and Yoichi into dancing, despite there being no music. However, a few minutes later, Yuu had caught on, turning up the music to a most likely disruptive volume for the neighbours. Whilst he joined in, Mika remained at the side of the room, pacing his alcohol intake as he watched the others.

Ferid and Crowley were both also drinking the night away on the sofa next to each other. Admittedly, Crowley did think at one point that Ferid was sitting slightly too close to him.

Finally, Lacus and René were both openly making out in the corner of the room, Lacus pinning the other to the wall by the wrists with his tongue thrusted down René's throat.

Glancing around her hazily, Shinoa grinned, checking the time before speaking up. "Alright guys. Now that everyonshe- wooh, tripped up my words, haha. Anyway, how about we play a game, eh?"

"Sounds fun!" Yuu cheered, "Mika, you in?"

"Yeh, sure Yuu," Mika agreed, stepping into the already forming circle.

"That's what he said…" Shinoa teased.

"The joke is 'that's what she said', dummy," Mitsuba pointed out, joining the circle. Despite them not actually knowing what game they were playing yet, they were all fully aware that almost all drinking games took place in a circle. "Someone go get the others."

Mika nodded, frowning slightly as he spotted Lacus and René before hesitantly and very gradually approaching them.

Meanwhile, Ferid and Crowley had quickly caught wind of what was happened, proceeding to sit on the floor in the circle where Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki and Yuu already were.

"So~" Ferid hummed, leaning on Crowley's shoulder, "What game are we playing, hm?"

"We don't know yet," Yuu explained him, "Shinoa disappeared a few minutes ago."

"It better not be anything too sexual," Kimizuki grunted, "I have standards."

There was a brief pause, before the group abruptly exploded into an eruption of laughter.

"Rude…"

"If Shinoa chose it," Crowley slurred, trying to pry Ferid away from him, "Then we're fucked."

A little bit after, Mika returned with Lacus and René. The two sat next to each other, René as nonchalant as always and Lacus grinning proudly to himself, feeling fairly satisfied.

"What the hell is going on between you?" Yuu asked, staring at the couple; bewildered.

"We're going out," Lacus announced as if it were the most casual thing in the world, "Duh."

Everyone silenced, staring at them in awe.

Ferid was the first to speak up, pouting, "Why weren't we told about this?"

René remained unfazed as he muttered, "Sorry. Didn't think you needed to know."

Another awkward silence started to linger between the group for a few seconds. Fortunately, Shinoa burst into the room a moment later, holding up several packets of plastic, colourful shot glasses along with a couple of bottles of vodka.

Triumphantly, she announced, "It's time to play Never Have I Ever!"

Yuu glared at her. "Are you kidding me?"

Shinoa responded to his gaze with her signature, devilish smile. "Hehe, yep! I presume you all know how to play?"

All of them nodded; except for Yoichi.

"I've never played it…" he confessed.

"It's pretty simple," Kimizuki deadpanned, "Basically, everyone gets 5 shot glasses, and then it goes around the circle and people say a true statement about themselves starting with 'Never Have I Ever'. If anyone else _has_ done that thing, they drink one of their shots. The first person to drink all 5 shots is the loser, I guess."

"Hehe, that's how to play it the conventional way," Shinoa chuckled evilly, sitting cross-legged in between Yuu and Mitsuba, "We're going to play it a little differently."

"Huh?" Yuu tilted his head at her. "What the hell have you got planned?"

"Once a person has finished all 5 shots, instead of ending the game like usual, the people keep playing. However, if they have done something, and have no shots, they _have_ to explain exactly what happened. And I mean, telling the _whole_ story. Heheh…"

"This is going to go _so_ badly…" Yuu muttered under his breath, "Who's going first?"

"I will," Shinoa declared sneakily whilst grinning to herself, "Never Have I Ever… had a hangover so bad that I didn't get out of bed the entire day."

Shamelessly, Crowley and Lacus both downed one of their shots, unfazed by the vile, burning taste. A few seconds later, Kimizuki sighed, taking one of his shots and trying hard not to grimace.

Mika glared at Yuu. "Yuu… I know that happened to you… you get awful hangovers."

Yuu frowned, fake sulking at Mika before reluctantly downing his first shot, "Shit… that stuff tastes like crap."

"Me next," Mitsuba announced, "Never Have I Ever, hm, had sex in someone else's bed."

Lacus and René both glanced at each other, Lacus winking before the two wordlessly proceeded to taking their second shots, still not showing any signs of discomfort. A minute later, Ferid drank his, before nudging Crowley discretely on the arm.

"What?" Crowley asked.

Ferid smirked, "I think you'd better be taking that second shot, hm~"

Crowley thought about it for a second, dropping his head and cursing, "Fuck, yeh…" as he drank the second one.

"Is it my turn now?" Yoichi asked nervously, at which the rest nodded, "Okay… um… Never Have I Ever… got so drunk that I couldn't find my way home."

Once again, René and Lacus were the first two to drink theirs. And, like usual, the shot had been taken after a brief sidelong glance to one and other.

A few seconds after, Mika picked up his, hesitating a bit before throwing the liquor down his throat; screwing his face up at the bitter sensation.

"How come you've done that but _didn't_ have an awful hangover?" Yuu questioned almost jealously, picking up his second shot and downing it, "Ugh… this game itself is the devil…"

Mika smiled at him, "Well unlike you, I'm like Ferid and René. It takes a lot to give me a hangover. You should know that, _Yuu._ "

"Hmph."

"Hey!" Lacus interjected defensively, "I have a high alcohol tolerance too!"

Shaking his head and sighing, René placed a hand on his 'friend's' shoulder, "No, Lacus. Just, no. You really don't."

Lacus pouted, "How rude."

"Alright, shut up," Kimizuki grunted, "Never Have I Ever… gotten thrown out of a party."

"Seriously?!" Yuu whined dramatically, exhaling as he chocked down the third shot, "How have you not done that?"

Kimizuki shrugged, "I can control myself."

"No," Shinoa disagreed, taking a shot and giggling derisively, "You just have no friends, so you don't get invited to parties."

"Hey! No way!" Kimizuki yelled.

Meanwhile, one again – and to no surprise – Lacus and René both took theirs, leaving Lacus with only 1 shot left.

"Why do yours seem to go at the same time?" Yuu asked, glancing at the two.

Lacus grinned, leaning onto René's shoulder and dropping his head next to his, wrapping an arm around his waist, "You're really slow, aren't you?"

"Um…" Yuu stuttered, watching Lacus sit slightly too close for comfort to the other, "Okay… is everyone done?"

"Nope," Crowley mentioned, chugging third shot as Ferid took his second, "Alright, now we can continue."

"It's your turn," Mitsuba deadpanned.

"Oh…" Crowley muttered, feeling the strong liquor taking its toll as he looked down and realised he only had two shots left, "Never Have I Ever… got caught masturbating."

"Oh Crowley, that was just _cruel_ ~" Ferid hummed, putting on his best little girl pout as he drank another shot.

Yuu and Mika both shifted awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact as they both picked up one of their shot glasses and downed it quickly, hoping to go unnoticed.

However, Shinoa was quick to pick up on it.

"Ohh~ It seems Mika and Yuu have _both_ been caught masturbating," Shinoa teased, "I wonder who they were thinking of, hm?"

Mitsuba sighed, "Shinoa, stop being such a perve."

"Yeh!" Yuu shouted at her, defensively, "We're just friends!"

Shinoa grinned again, "So why are you blushing so much?"

"Grr…" Yuu effectively growled at her, screwing his eyes shut and willing his blush to go away.

"Whoops!" Lacus blurted out a minute later, chugging his final shot as he detached himself from René, "Looks like I'm out of the game now!"

"That's because you're careless," René deadpanned.

"Aww, it was for you though~"

"Who's turn is it?" Yuu asked.

"Mine, I believe~" Ferid hummed, "Never Have I Ever… sent nudes."

René – as expected – downed his fourth shot nonchalantly. Lacus then raised his hand, asking, "Do I have to tell the story?"

"Yes, that's the rule~"

Lacus shrugged, gesturing to René, "I just sent a few dick pics to this guy."

Crowley stared at the pair, downing his fourth shot. "And, I'm guessing that's also where his went?"

"Hm," René murmured, "Yeh."

Hoping that no one would see, Mika picked up his third shot quickly, chugging the liquid in one and trying urgently not to react.

Of course, once again, Shinoa picked up on it.

"Ooh, Mika~" the purple haired girl pestered, "Who were they to? Was it Yuu?"

"No!" both Yuu and Mika yelled at her simultaneously, the two both trying to conceal their blushes.

"Then who was it?" she interrogated.

Mika shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I already drank, so I don't have to answer that, right?"

The room fell into silence again, René finally acknowledging that it was his turn and speaking up, "Uh, Never Have I Ever… woken up naked next to someone I didn't know."

"Ah God…" Kimizuki face palmed, drinking his second shot. "That was terrifying…"

"Hm, I can confide with you…" Mitsuba admitted regretfully, taking her first shot and trying to go unnoticed – especially from Shinoa.

Unfortunately, it just so happened to be that Shinoa was watching over everyone else like a hawk.

"Oh, Mitsu~" she sang, "That's certainly daring, wouldn't you say?"

"Shut up, Shinoa," Mitsu sighed, hanging her head in shame.

Across the room, Ferid also chugged one of his shots, leaving him with only one left; like Crowley.

"My turn!" Lacus announced proudly, "Never Have I Ever… hm… this is difficult. Ooh! Never Have I Ever… thrown up in a taxi after drinking too much."

"You're so irritating…" Crowley muttered under his breath, drinking his last shot and leaning his head on his hand, which was currently resting on his knee, "I'm out now."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" Yuu commented, picking up his last shot and chugging it, grimacing at the burning sensation in his throat, "Right, I'm out."

Mika chuckled nervously, drinking his fourth shot, "We're in the same boat for that one, I think… hehe."

"Same," Mitsuba agreed, drinking her second short before Kimizuki followed shortly after, taking his third.

"Is that everyone?" Mika checked, proceeding to his turn once everyone had nodded, "Never Have I Ever… had sex with someone in a bush."

"Ahahaha!" Lacus laughed, "Looks like me and René are now both out!"

"That's because you've effectively destroyed my innocence," René muttered under his breath, finishing his last shot, "I think you're supposed to tell the story now."

"Yes, spill!" Shinoa cheered, downing her second shot and ignoring the strange, questioning looks on everyone else's faces.

"Ok," Lacus chuckled, "Well, it actually links into one of the previous ones. Basically, we'd been at this party, got absolutely smashed. I think we'd done coke, actually, but I don't remember. Anyway, we were walking home, and we got lost. There was a bush, and then we fucked," he explained, throwing his arms up sarcastically, "What? I had a boner; sue me."

The rest of the room silenced, staring in awe at Lacus' bluntness. Another thing which shocked them was how casual René remained, all the while Lacus was telling everyone about their adventurous sex life.

Shortly after, Yuu moved on. "When are we stopping this game, just out of interest?"

"Eh, we'll keep going until there's four people left," Shinoa decided, "Anyway, it's your turn~"

"Alright. Oh, and by the way, Lacus and René; you can ignore this one. But, I just want to see something else…" Yuu smirked, "Never Have I Ever… had sex with someone… in this room now."

"I can see why you ignored us…" Lacus muttered.

Ferid let out a derisive laugh, drinking his final shot, "My _my_ ~ It appears as though things might get interesting…"

"Wait," Yuu said, eyeing everyone suspiciously, "If no one else is drinking, then it means Ferid must've screwed either Lacus, René or Crowley. Who was it? Come on, speak up!"

"Hmm, yes~" Ferid agreed, deliberately not looking anywhere else other than Yuu, his crimson eye's locking onto the other's, "Speak up now; you know who you are~"

A minute or so passed in silence, the anxious group of people who knew they were innocent all waiting in anticipation.

Hesitantly, and with his face covered by his hair, Crowley raised his hand.

Immediately everyone gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Calm down…" Crowley ushered, shooting a brief, sidelong glance at Ferid – who had the most smug expression on his face he'd ever seen – before slowly confessing, "It was a few weeks ago. It was just a one night stand which meant nothing, ok?"

"Aw, how disappointing. Was I not good enough for you?" Ferid teased, pretending to be offended, "You know I'd do it again if you'd let me~"

"Ferid… just shut up now…"

"Okay, so after that _scandalous_ revelation," Shinoa giggled, "I believe it's back to me. Hm… I think I've got a good one. Never Have I Ever… had a crush on someone of the same gender."

Mika froze up, blushing slightly as he picked up his final shot, downing the bitter liquid and grimacing, hoping that he could disguise his discomfort as 'just drinking too much'.

Both Lacus and René also raised their hands, everyone immediately knowing who they had a crush on and therefore dismissing it.

"Yuu," Shinoa called, curling her hair teasingly between two fingers, "I believe you have something to admit?"

"Shinoa…" Yuu warned, blushing like crazy as he buried his head in his hands, "Are you seriously making me do this?"

Shinoa shrugged, feigning innocence, "Sorry Yuu. It's what you get for telling me."

"Argh… I hate you so much…" Yuu muttered, taking a deep breath glancing up at her desperately, "Do I seriously have to go into _full_ details?"

"No, I'll be nice on you~"

"Something tells me that your 'nice' is still going to be really mean."

"So you don't want my compromise?" Shinoa threatened.

"No!" Yuu sat up immediately, willing his blush away to no avail, "Just… tell me what I have to admit."

"Two things," Shinoa explained, "One: who it is. Two: whether you still have a crush on them or not."

Yuu dug his face in his hands again, taking a deep, shaking breath before slowly confessing, "It's… Mika… and, y-yes… I still do."

Beside him, Mika froze completely, unsure of what to do, or how to react.

Covering his lap with a pillow, Yuu continued, "You said we'd stop when there was 4 people left. Can we stop now?"

"One more turn?" Shinoa requested, "Pleassseee?"

"Yes!" Mitsuba decided for her before Yuu or Mika could even get a say in the decision. She smiled confidently, "I've got a good one too. Never Have I Ever… fantasized about someone in this room."

Ferid smirked definitely, tilting his head onto Crowley's shoulder, "Well~ I'd be lying if I said I _hadn't_ had some very… satisfying fantasies about this one."

"Ferid, you're really just making things worse," Crowley sighed, prying him off his shoulder, "There's nothing going on; it was just a one night stand!"

"Hm, yes, I agree to an extent," Ferid countered, "Whilst I believe it's not 'love' or whatever, I personally prefer the term 'Friends with Benefits', actually."

"…"

"Yuu?" Shinoa grinned daringly, "Haven't you got something to admit?"

"Um…"

To save Yuu from the awkwardness, Mika raised his hand, admitting, "I've done that…"

Shinoa and Mitsuba both squealed to each other, eagerly awaiting the two's confessions.

"Huh?" Yuu shot him a questioning look, "Well… who was it?"

At that point, Mika ultimately failed to keep his face from heating up. "Um… you can go first."

Glaring at the two girls and still blushing like crazy, Yuu inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and confessing, "Um… it was Mika… again."

Mika couldn't hold back as his face lit up. It was discrete, the only person actually noticing being Lacus. Stealthily, Lacus leant over to him, whispering into his ear, "It's Yuu, isn't it?"

Swallowing thickly and almost tearing up, Mika nodded.

Yuu caught on, a smile stretching from ear to ear and he crawled over to Mika, turning the other to face him and looking at him, his green eyes directed straight into Mika's sky blue and extremely dilated pupils.

"Mika," he said firmly, softness riddled throughout his tone as his smile slowly faded once he noticed the tears brimming in Mika's eyes, "Tell me. Who was it?"

"It was… um," Mika started, chocking on his own tears "… you. I um…"

"Hey, don't get upset on me now," Yuu smiled softly at him, "I get it now."

"S-sorry…" Mika stuttered, wiping the tears away from his eyes, "I just… I held down my feelings for ages… it's…"

"I get it," Yuu repeated, closing the gap between them and placing his hands either side of the blondes face, "I'm the same, you know."

Before Mika could reply, Yuu placed his lips onto his, capturing his slightly parted lips into a passionate kiss. Mika froze at first, Yuu scrunching a hand up into his hair until he finally melted into the embrace. A few seconds later, the kiss deepened, Yuu's tongue brushing gracefully past Mika's as they explored each other's mouths.

In the meantime, everyone else remained in silence whilst the two continued making out.

"Just so you know," Shinoa whispered to Yoichi, Kimizuki and Mitsuba, "I've been waiting for them to get together for 18 months now."

A few minutes after they'd began, Mika and Yuu finally parted, panting as they wiped the excess saliva away from their mouths.

Yuu grinned at Mika, their fingers intertwining. "Hey, should we take this somewhere else?"

Mika nodded eagerly, following Yuu as he was led away from the lounge and off towards his bedroom.

Right before they turned the corner, Yuu poked his head around the corner to the rest of the group, all staring in awe and sitting in silence. Hastily, he announced, "Guren and Shinya will be back in about 2 hours, probably just under. Don't trash the apartment. Bye."

And with that, Yuu whisked Mika around the corner to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them and pushing the other backwards onto the mattress.

"Hang on, Yuu," Mika breathed out as Yuu crawled on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt, "What about Guren? And Shinya?"

"Oh please," Yuu scoffed, smirking. He shrugged his shirt off, discarding it into a heap on the floor. "Those two have been prepared for this for their entire life. So, let's make those fantasies a reality, eh?"

Mika smiled up at his childhood friend, undoing the zip on his jeans, "Yes, Yuu. I'd like that."

…..

Back in the lounge, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Shinoa and Mitsuba had all been picked up by a taxi about half an hour later, much to Shinoa's dismay. Admittedly, Yoichi threw up in there on the way home, and the group had all gotten lost on the walk from that point; after they'd been kicked out of the taxi, that was.

As for the rest of them, Lacus, René, Ferid and Crowley had all been more than willing to overstay their welcome.

Quickly after Mika and Yuu had gotten busy in their bedroom, Lacus and René had also made a beeline for the kitchen, Lacus hopping up onto the counter as René stripped him of his clothes. A few seconds later, their tongues were down each other's throats, and the light was turned off.

Finally, in the living room, Ferid and Crowley had drunk even more, eventually falling asleep on the sofa in a very… sexual position. Specifically, Ferid's arm was snaked around Crowley's waist, his head resting on the other's chest. As for Crowley. his hand had manoeuvred to Ferid's crotch at some point; most likely _after_ he'd passed out from drinking so damn much.

….

At about 3am, Guren and Shinya returned as they had promised.

Stepping into their apartment, the first thing they spotted was Crowley and Ferid with their legs entangled on the sofa. Shrugging it off, the two simply returned to their bedroom, avoiding the kitchen due to the very strange and strained sounds erupting from the darkened room.

"That's not Yuu, is it?" Shinya whispered, following Guren into the hallway.

Guren shook his head. "No. Yuu's sex noises don't sound as… desperate as that."

"And how do you know what our son's sex noises are?" Shinya asked jokingly, bumping into Guren who had stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm the one who walked in on him jacking it off that time," Guren deadpanned, grinning soon after as he pointed to Yuu's bedroom, gesturing to the sounds, "Listen for yourself."

Shinya silenced, him and Guren leaning closer to the door.

 _"_ _God… Mika… ngh… you're so tight…"_

 _"_ _Nhn… uhn… go harder, Yuu…"_

Pulling away, Shinya's lips twitched into a devious and slightly proud smirk, "Called it."

"Yep," Guren agreed, grabbing Shinya by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall, closing the gap between them.

Shinya laughed, "Oh, and that's another thing. I knew would Yuu would take after you. He's _definitely_ the seme."


End file.
